


Late Nights

by Priestlyislove



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, dakota just wants to settle down with cav, post picture day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: Dakota solves the age old question of two friends and one couch to sleep on





	Late Nights

Adjusting to life in the present, in their sparkly brand new present hand wrapped and gifted to them with a boot up the butt out of their old one, hadn’t been terrible. There were some postmodern conveniences Dakota was really going to miss, but there was something thrilling about living in the past. It was almost like becoming Amish. Just him and Cavendish, living like the old pioneers did.

At least they still had cable. 

And how lucky they were to have a job lined up for them right away. A simple, decent paying job without any crazy stakes. They didn’t have to worry about saving the world. They could finally just live in it. 

Converting their 21st century headquarters into a living space wasn’t hard. Dakota put up a couple posters, Cavendish took most of them down, Cavendish bought a lamp, Dakota ended up busting it somehow. It was how they had always fit together. They could settle on the pullout bed, however. That one was a must.

They built a wall of pillows and each slept on one side. It was more cost efficient and space efficient to just have the one, so the logic of it outweighed any possible awkwardness. Eventually they’d get a bigger apartment, anyway, with actual beds. Dakota’s heart fluttered like a hummingbird’s when he thought about saving money with Cavendish and picking out a new place with Cavendish. He could already picture Cavendish crinkling his nose in disgust at some hole in the wall place he’d insist they should go check out even if Dakota tried to warn him no place that cheap would be nice. Dakota let out a dreamy sigh. He wanted to spend his whole life with Cavendish, doing everything, doing anything!

They were having a late night tonight, going through the last of the BOTT files that were taking up space in the filing cabinet. Dakota had volunteered, naturally, to go pick up some snacks to keep them awake and help celebrate this transition into their new lives. Cavendish had rolled his eyes but he did not object to it, which meant he was hungry too but wanted to maintain an air of superiority over Dakota. Dakota knew him so well. 

Dakota came back with two sandwiches for him, a salad for Cavendish because the man ate almost exclusively sugar and rabbit food leaving Dakota to wonder how he had any muscle at all, and a couple bags of chips.

Dakota heaped the foodstuffs unceremoniously onto Cavendish’s desk. Cavendish was not in his chair, however. Dakota glanced around and spotted him spread out on the couch. Stepping closer, Dakota’s suspicions were confirmed; Cavendish had fallen asleep.

He looked like a little angel. Well, not little. He looked like a stretched out angel. Dakota felt sleepier just looking at him, and all at once the day’s exhaustion settled in to his bones. He yawned, and wanted nothing more than to get into bed. And then the obvious problem arose. He could not access the pull out while Cavendish was on it.

“You idiot,” Dakota breathed. If he was planning on going to sleep, he should’ve set up the bed. He wouldn’t even have to put up the pillow wall, Dakota could’ve done that, just get the mattress out! What poor planning. And what a predicament it left for Dakota.

He went over the options in his head. The first one was to wake Cavendish up. But then Cavendish would be all grumpy, and if he went to bed grumpy he’d wake up grumpy, too. Dakota didn’t want to have to deal with that.

Second option was that Dakota just sleep on the floor. No way was that happening. Dakota couldn’t set a precedent for Cavendish getting to hog the bed, or else the spoiled brat wouldn’t ever let him back on it.

Third option was remove Cavendish from the couch with the skill of a surgeon, pull out the mattress and return Cavendish to his place without disrupting his sleep. That would be a lot of work, and Dakota was too tired for that.

Fourth option it was, then. Just join Cavendish on the couch, and if he complains tomorrow, Dakota can pin the blame on him for blocking the bed with his dumb spindly body.

Cavendish was practically skin and bones, but his height and his habit to spread his limbs meant there wasn’t a ton of room left on the couch. If Dakota was a mouse, he might be able to squeeze in, but anything bigger than that wasn’t getting couch space. Dakota would just have to lay on Cavendish.

Dakota took off his glasses and chain so he wouldn’t jab Cavendish with anything. He climbed up carefully, hovering over him briefly like a secret agent before descending onto his partner. He felt like he was going to have a Cavendish shaped indent in him by the morning, but he was warm, and the rising and falling of his chest was comforting.

Cavendish made a small sound and Dakota froze, his heart stopping as Cavendish started to move. Was he just resting his eyes? Was he not fully asleep yet? Dakota didn’t know how to explain himself if Cavendish asked what he was doing right now.

But Cavendish just wrapped his arms around Dakota and smiled. “Aw,” Dakota couldn’t stop himself from whispering. “Love ya too, buddy.”

Dakota knew he was an excellent cuddle-er. It was a talent he could not deny. He was shaped for hugging, like he was the world’s biggest teddy bear. Maybe not the biggest. There were some big teddy bears out there. But it only made sense that Cavendish’ssubconscious would want to hug him. 

As Dakota drifted off in Cavendish’s arms, he imagined convincing Cavendish to sleep like this with him all the time.


End file.
